Three Simple but Difficult Words
by darkness wasted
Summary: How Chaos and Maya became an item. Couples are MayXChaos, slight SonAmy,and slight KnuXRouge, also OCXOCs. TammyXTanner. The OCs head to the movies and find the Sonic team. Love is in the air. One-Shot


_**You know what? I have found three words that are a few of the hardest to say to someone. Yeah three words everyone and I mean "Everyone" is scared of when you speak to someone special. No personal experience but I have seen it happen. Here's a fic that I thought would sum it all up for ya. I thought it'd be cute. Enjoy. **_

**Disclaimer: I only own Maya Hedgehog. Chaos and Tanner are owned by SSG Tanner X. Echidna, and Tammy is owned by Channing and Tammy Rose. Sonic is SEGA's cute hedgy not mine. But if he and Shadow were mine……I'd love it!**

"You okay Maya?" Tammy asked her friend. Maya was a light blue hedgehog and Tammy was a mixture of pink and red. She was a hedgehog as well. Maya seemed a bit down. It was Valentine's Day and she saw way too many couples. She saw Sonic and Amy. She also saw Knuckles and Rouge together. She even saw the two futuristic being Blaze and Silver. She pouted. Tammy was waiting for her boyfriend Tanner when she saw Maya at the park alone.

"Come on girl you'll find someone. Or better yet, someone will find you." Tammy smiled sitting in the grass with Maya. Maya had her knees against her chest and rested her arms and head on her knees.

"Yeah maybe." She sighed. Her ears dropped when she saw a couples hug. She looked at Tammy. She seemed pretty happy. Maya figured it was because she had a boyfriend.

"Okay spill girl. What is it that has you upset? I know it's Valentine's Day but lighten up." Tammy said placing her hand on Maya's shoulder. Then Tammy's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Tanner. Yup. Uh-huh. Oh. Okay! Nice! Heheh. Yeah I'd love too. Oh and he's going too. I know just who else to bring. Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and gave Maya and evil grin.

"Um. Hey?" Maya said raising an eyebrow.

"Come on!" Tammy grabbed Maya's arm and pulled her to the movies.

" I whoa!" Maya was pulled off the ground and she was pulled on towards the movies.

--

"Gees Tanner couldn't you have gone by yourself?" Chaos asked crossing his arms. Tanner rolled his eyes at his adopted brother. Chaos was a light blue and wore his diamond earring. He had quills of a mixture of Sonic and Shadow. Tanner was an orange and white echidna. He was the Knuckles look a like.

"Come on Chaos. It's a really nice day and besides sulking around the apparent is just sad.

"Then leave back there. Hand the keys over and I'll drive back home. Just call me and I'll bring the truck back." The annoyed hedgy said.

"No way! Besides here's Tammy. Oh and that must be the girl she said she was bringing." Tanner smiled meeting the two half way.

"Oh man. I hate today. Nothing but huh?" Chaos looked over at Tammy's friend and was completely amazed.

Maya saw him and smiled in a 'hello'. Chaos did the same. Tanner and Tammy hugged and went into the theater. Maya crossed her arms and sighed. Chaos crocked his head at how strangely she acted.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Um I think they want us to follow. Come on." Maya smiled weakly. Chaos nodded and followed Maya inside. He kept staring at her strangely.

'I wonder what's wrong with her. Must be her boyfriend.' Chaos thought.

Tanner and Tammy looked at the two and crossed their arms.

"Lighten up you two." Tammy smiled. The two hedgehogs looked at her.

Tanner rolled his eyes and smiled at them.

"What?" Maya asked.

"What happened? Boyfriend?" Tanner asked not trying to be rude.

"Nope. Don't got one." Maya shrugged. Chaos smiled and his whole mood seemed to have lifted.

Tammy and Tanner noticed how quickly Chaos seemed to have changed. Tammy looked at Tanner and smiled. He smirked and they headed into the theater.

--

During the movie Maya was down. She held her knees against her chest while she was sitting. She wasn't interested in the film. It was an action romance clip and she wasn't into it as Tammy or Tanner. Chaos wasn't into it either. He leaned his face on his fist as the movie progressed on. Tanner pushed him to wake him up. Chaos growled and crossed his arms. Maya was next to Tammy and Chaos was next to Tanner in the dark room full of other mobians.

Maya sighed and decided to get out of the theater to get some air.

"Hey Tammy I'll be right outside. Just getting some air." Maya sighed in a whisper. Tammy looked at her and smiled.

"Okay." She whispered back. Chaos saw Maya leave and bit his lip.

"Hmm. I'm getting air Tanner." Chaos said leaving. Tanner rolled his eyes and continued to look at the film.

--

Maya was sitting on the bench outside of the theater. She was looking at the clouds and saw each one pass by out of pure boredom.

"Hey are you okay?" Chaos asked going up to her. Maya looked at him. She didn't know him well but she had to admit he was cute.

"No." She said flatly.

"What's wrong? Did your boyfriend break up with you? Oh wait. You don't have one. Come on what happened?" Chaos said looking at her. She sighed and leaned against her seat. She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"I said nothing. Sorry but today just isn't my day." Maya frowned.

Chaos was a bit taken back.

"Freaky. Today isn't my day either. I was dragged here by Tanner." Chaos said motioning his head towards the theater.

"I was dragged here by Tammy." Maya frowned.

"Well we have something in common." Chaos smiled. Maya smiled weakly but it vanished when she saw Amy holding Sonic's hand.

"Hey Maya. Who's your friend?" Amy asked looking at Chaos.

"Um actually he's…"

"Names Chaos." The male said boldly cutting Maya off. Maya frowned and rolled her eyes.

'Daring isn't he.' She thought.

"Well hello Chaos. I'm Amy and this is Sonic." Amy smiled looking at the cobalt male. Sonic shuck his hand and looked at Maya.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Maya was getting annoyed. She didn't want to be bothered.

"Nothing Sonic. Excuse me." Maya stood and started to walk off towards the park again.

"Hey I'll catchta later guys." Chaos said following Maya. Amy and Sonic looked at each other and shrugged. The walked into the theater.

--

"Oh this day is stupid." Maya frowned walking towards the park again. She was brought out of thought when she felt the ground shaking. She fell to the ground and landed on her butt. She looked around and saw a metal claw on the ground. She gasped and looked up. She crawled backwards to try and avoid Eggman.

"Well look it here. And who might you be?" Eggman asked. Maya was shaking. She was not having a good day at all.

"Maya!"

She looked back and saw Chaos. She smiled and stood up quickly. She ran over to his side. He pushed her behind him and got in into a fighting stance.

"Well Chaos it's been a while." Eggman smiled evilly. The light blue male smirked and prepared for the attack. The doctor pushed a button and robots surrounded Maya and Chaos. Maya growled and pulled out her chain. She also took out her heart pendant and put it around her neck.

"This is no time for a fashion statement!" Chaos said looking at her oddly. Maya looked at him and rolled her eyes.

'I can't stand him! Still he is trying to help me.' She thought.

Maya concentrated and the chain glowed red. She smiled and placed around her. She took one end of it and spun around. Chaos was surprised. Fire came from the spinning being and it destroyed them instantly. When she stopped spinning, she came out with a new outfit. It was a black tang top with black jeans. The jeans had flames on the sides. Her tang top had a flame on it and a pierced heart. She spun the chain around her waist and crossed her arms. She now had air skates on which were black. Chaos's jaw dropped. She looked at him oddly.

"What?" She asked not understanding what had gotten into him. Chaos blushed and looked at Eggman who was in shock also. Not by the destruction of his robots but by Maya's powers.

He got an idea of using the power. He used his metal claw. While Chaos was staring at Maya blankly he didn't notice the claw. Maya felt a strong force on her waist and screamed out. Chaos was brought back to reality and saw what happened.

"Maya! Let her go!" Chaos yelled. Eggman laughed. Chaos jumped on the claw and grabbed her by wrapping his arms around her. Maya closed her eyes and hugged him. The claw shuck but Chaos was holding onto Maya tighter.

'Oh man! This really isn't my day!' They both thought without realization.

--

Tanner and Tammy finished the movie and saw that the ones they came with were gone. They found Sonic and Amy. The two said that they were headed towards the park when they last saw them.

"Thanks guys. Tanner let's move!" Tammy said pulling his arm. They rushed to the park and found them.

"Chaos!" Tanner yelled out in shock. A metal claw was squeezing chaos while the other was squeezing Maya.

"Maya! Let her go!" Tammy said getting ready to use her magic.

Maya was crying because of the pressure on her hips. She looked at Chaos and he was trying to squirm out of the grip. He looked at her and saw she was scared. He frowned and tried harder. He finally slipped out and jumped around to reach Maya. He put his arms around her and Maya held him tightly.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman yelled. He moved the claw over to grab Chaos. The light blue male growled and let Maya go. Maya watched as Chaos rolled into a ball and smash his way through the claw. He went back to Maya and shield her from the blast.

"Oh no! My machine! I don't think so! Come here!" Eggman used another claw!

"How many of them things does he have!" Tanner yelled pulling out his machine gun. Tammy used some of her magic to try and save Maya but the claw took the damage and instead of helping Maya it made things harder. Tammy stopped the magic and used the other plan. Fighting it out with fists. She and Tanner dove into the battle but were kept busy with random robots of every shape, size, and form.

"Oh man! When will he just retire and leave us alone!" Tanner growled bringing down another robot. Tammy was being attacked but Tanner saved her form getting hurt. Chaos looked at Maya and saw she was wincing a lot. Her outfit changed and she went back to black shirt and skater pants. Her sneaks went back to normal also.

"Maya?" Chaos said looking at her. Maya looked dizzy and passed out due to the pain of being crushed against metal.

Chaos growled and his anger got the better of him. He separated the claws which amazed everyone including himself. He picked Maya up and saw it was a long way down. He took a deep breath as if waiting to go into water but it was to relax him. He jumped and landed on his feet.

--

Tanner and Tammy destroyed the remaining robots but Eggman seemed to have fled again. Tanner looked around and saw that Chaos was holding an unconscious Maya. Tammy rushed over to them and was followed by Tanner.

"Maya?" Tammy said sounding scared.

Chaos looked at Maya and sighed. Tanner crossed his arms and shuck his head.

"Wonder where he went!" Tammy yelled getting angry.

"Same here. Chaos you stay with Maya! Come on Tammy!" Tanner took Tammy's hand and they raced off to find the doctor.

Chaos watched till they were out of sight. He dropped his ears and sat in the grass with Maya on his lap. He had her in a protective hug and waited for her to wake up.

Maya opened her eyes half way and looked around. Chaos was staring off into space till she moved. When she moved around he tightened his grip by instinct. He looked at her and smiled. Maya smiled and Chaos let her go. She sat next to him and rubbed her arm and side.

"Oww. Man that hurts." She frowned rubbing her arm. Chaos leaned against the tree that was behind him and looked around. Maya looked at the hero and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. The male blushed and felt his face. He looked at her and saw her giggling. Chaos smiled and started to laugh too.

'Wow he saved me. But...I feel funny now. Wonder what this feeling could be.' Maya thought. She had butterflies in her stomach and her heart was beating faster than normal.

'That's weird. I never felt like this before. I feel sick but I kind of like it. My heart is also beating way faster then before. What's going on? Am I sick?' Chaos thought to himself. He looked around and noticed Maya was quiet.

"You okay Chaos? You look a bit sick." Maya said feeling his head. He blushed slightly and shuck his head.

"No I feel fine. Just um…I have no idea but I feel funny." The male shrugged.

"Same here." Maya said hugging her stomach. Chaos smiled and stood. He looked around and sighed.

'Now I know what it is! It can't be. Can it? Am I falling for Chaos?' Maya thought to herself. She looked at the male and sighed.

'I am! I am falling for him!' Maya yelled in her thoughts. She kept it to herself for she didn't want to be awkward about the situation.

Chaos looked back at Maya and noticed she was looking at him. She immediately looked at her sneakers. She seemed to be interested in an ant that was crawling on her gloved hand. She blew it off and played with the grass. Chaos raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened.

'No way! There's no way! I can't be in love with her! How did that happen! Was it when I saved her?' Chaos said shifting a bit.

He looked back at her and saw her smiling at a butterfly as it landed on her ear. She put her finger next to it and it crawled onto her hand. It sat there for a few seconds before flying off. She giggled. Chaos smiled.

'She does look cute. What am I saying! She was just annoyed with me earlier. I can tell by how she answered me back at the movies. She probably just sees me as an annoyance.' Chaos frowned by this possibility.

Maya saw that he seemed upset and stood next to him.

"You okay Chaos? Was it that thank you kiss I gave you? Sorry if it…"

"No it's okay Maya. Thanks." He smiled taking her hand. She blushed but squeezed his hand.

Chaos noticed and blushed brightly. Maya saw and smiled. She blushed too. They looked over at the sunset and sighed. Valentine's Day was almost over. Maya smiled at the thought that the love holiday was over. Chaos looked at the sunset and smiled.

'Why is it so hard?' They both thought.

'Why is it hard to say I love you.' They both thought again. Maya smiled and so did Chaos.

'Well I'll say it when I'm ready. If I can't say it now then I guess I'm not ready.' Chaos thought to himself.

Maya frowned and built up her courage. This male saved her and she does like him. When they first meet at the movies she liked him. He was cute to her and very nice to talk too. He always seemed to want to know if she was okay or if she was bothered by anything. And all with in the course of one day. Was she rushing into something?

'I wonder what she's thinking? She's awfully quiet. Maybe she's tiered. The sun's almost down and it's pretty late.' Chaos thought to himself. Then he saw his brother and Tammy.

"We couldn't find him anywhere. Let's head home. I'm tired. Want to stay over Maya?" Tammy asked.

"Sure." Maya smiled. She and Chaos both let go of the other's hand before walking off with Tammy and Tanner. Tanner went to get his car and they all went to Tammy's house. The echidna kissed Tammy goodnight and waited for Chaos in the car. Tammy went into her house and waited for Maya.

"Goodnight Chaos.: Maya said hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back.

'I better do this quick.' He thought. They separated and Chaos kissed Maya. To his surprise she returned it. They separated and smiled. They hugged again and Chaos went in the car with Tanner. Maya waved and Chaos waved back. Tammy quelled and hugged Maya. Tanner laughed and kept saying I told you so.

"See. Now if you were at home you wouldn't have made a new girlfriend." Tanner smiled driving on. Chaos rolled his eyes and smirked.

'Yeah. He's right.' The light blue smiled.

Maya and Tammy laughed and talked but Maya's mind went to Chaos.

'Wow. I have a boyfriend. And all of this happened within the course of one day. I guess I should thank Eggman for this one.' Maya smiled.

**That's how Chaos and Maya became and item. Well I thought it was cute. A review would be more than welcomed. Improvement skills too if you can. Like if I went to fast or something. Thanks for reading the fic. **


End file.
